


Singleton

by Dewstorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Drinking, Explicit Language, M/M, Older Characters, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewstorm/pseuds/Dewstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hates going to clubs, luckily his bartender is so horribly entertaining that he can get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singleton

Nico’s perfect night involves silence, warm blankets, and weird Netflix movies, so he was a little less than happy when his friends forced him to hang out. 

And by forced, he literally means dragging him out of his apartment as he attempted to cling to a door frame.

So there he was, wedged in between Percy and Jason in the back of Leo’s van as they drove into the city. Nico didn’t even know where they were going, but probably some bar where everyone would get wasted. What’s the fucking point of having a “fun time” when you won’t remember it in the morning. 

But that’s not the real reason Nico hates going to clubs. Even though he knows his friends love him (something they verbally remind him), he always ends up feeling left out. All the couples go to the dance floor (excluding Frank and Hazel, who’d always opt to stroll around the city) and get their grind on. That’s all fine and dandy, but Nico’s still as single as a pringle and it’s practically impossible for him to mingle due to the horrifying ‘straightness’ of every club they’ve gone to. 

Every time they go anywhere, Nico’s just reminded of his seemingly eternal loneliness. Percy and Annabeth are perfect. Jason and Piper are perfect. Leo and Calypso are perfect. Frank and Hazel are fucking adorable. And then there’s him, the pathetic gay one who’s never even kissed another human being. And he’s 22 years old. 

So yeah, seeing his gorgeous friends make out with each other is kind of a downer. The only decent thing that come from these trips is when Percy and Jason get really sentimental, occasionally clinging to one another was crying about being bros or something. 

Nico groaned out loud when Leo parked his van and squealed, “Let’s get turnt!”

The crew gracelessly unloaded and Nico already started wishing he was dead. Frank and Hazel said their goodbyes as they started walking in the opposite direction. It really was unfair that he had to be here and they didn’t. He could ask to join them, but he knew when he wasn’t wanted and they’d rather be alone to do couple-y things. He watched them walk away before turning back to his stupid, horrible friends. 

They had been to this club before, not like it mattered though. If you’ve been to one club you’ve been to them all. All the music was strange and techno that Nico didn’t care for and all the sweaty people of the dance floor were just disgusting. Male or female, Nico doesn’t discriminate when it comes to people being gross, he wouldn’t touch either. The whole place was dark, with a few tacky disco lights flashing around and smelled of Axe. Great, straight, white boys galore. 

Speaking of straight, white boys, Percy started jumping up and down exclaiming that he “loved this song” and started tugging Annabeth towards the dance floor. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and laughed, following him. 

“This song sucks, this place sucks.” Calypso scowled at her boyfriend, “I hate coming here. It’s gross and crusty.” 

Leo scowled back at her, “Wow princess, sorry that I make your life a living hell by inviting you hang out with me.” 

“You’re a dick”

“Your mom’s a dick” 

Calypso suddenly smiled, “Whatever, just buy me a drink. I’m not dancing to this song.” 

“You got it chef.” Leo said, also smiling as the two scampered away. 

Piper smiled as they left, “They’re both so poetic.” 

Jason turned to Nico, “You going to be alright, buddy?” 

This is how it always goes. Jason asks him if he’ll be alright. What does that even fucking mean? Nico’s gotten to the point where he’s not even very sure what the true answer is but every time he just says something along the lines of: 

“Go do whatever to fuck you want, I’ll be at the bar.” 

Jason nods, and even though he gives Nico sad look, he turns with Piper and they go to the dance floor. Three down. 

Nico does just want he said he would do and plants his ass on a bar stool. He felt like an idiot. Like a stupid, dumb, pathetic idiot, sitting at a bar alone even when with friends. Man, how much lower can you get? Being alone amplifies all couples around him. Nico should really just- 

The sound of glass smashing on the floor broke him out of his brooding thoughts. 

“Gosh darn it!” 

Nico boredly looked up at the bartender, who had apparently dropped someone’s drink on the floor. Did this guy really just say ‘gosh darn it’? 

Due to the darkness of the club, Nico couldn’t see any details of the man besides his curly blond? brown? hair. 

The bartender bent down to try to frantically pick up the glass when one of his co-workers came over with a broom. The people around the bar were starting to get annoyed like he’s been messing up all night. Great. Now Nico can’t even get smashed. 

Nico noticed how awkwardly the guy moved, almost as if he didn’t have control over his long, lanky limbs. He swept the shattered glass into a pile under the bar and turned his attention back to his customer. 

“I’ll, um, get you another drink ma’am” The man stuttered, “Half price.” 

He began preparing another drink, and Nico decided that this man will be his entertain tonight. In about 10 minutes of watching him, Nico realized that this guy had absolutely no idea what he was doing. His hands shook as he mixed drinks and accidently gave people the incorrect order. He’d tentatively pick up each bottle of alcohol as if it might explode, and stare at the label for a decent amount of time before pouring it into the mixer. 

Others were not as amused as Nico. They heckled him, demanded refunds, or flat out left the bar area when he took too long. Nico found himself a little more than excited when the bartender finally approached him. It was refreshing to be around someone who was much of loser as himself.

“Hi!” The other man yelled nervously over the loud music. “Sorry about the wait, sir. What’ll it be?” 

Now that he was right in front of him, Nico could get a good look at him. First off, his hair was indeed blond, but holy shit, he was hot. Not like Percy and Jason hot, the guy’s features were softer and had a certain roundness in them, almost feminine. Tall as hell too. Pinned to the front of his black uniform was a name tag that read: Will 

Will shifted uncomfortably in front of him, causing Nico to realize he’s staring. The two made awkward eye contact before Nico looked away, his face heating up. While waiting for the bartender to come over, Nico was bouncing between ordering a really complicated drink to watch him panicked over, or a simple one to give the guy a break. Hmmm, why make someone’s night worse. 

“Jack Daniels, and keep it coming.” Nico said flatly, still not looking at the guy. 

Will nodded slowly and walked over to the liquor, proceeding to pick up multiple bottles to read labels. While Will was turned, Nico paid some attention to the guy’s ass, which looked fantastic in the uniform’s black jeans and then started hating himself. Attractive men pissed Nico off, he knows that he can never be with any of them. He was suddenly angry at his bartender, because he’s attracted to him and can never act on it. 

He walked back over with a cup of liquor and placed it in front of Nico. “Um, enjoy.” Will stammered before moving to the next customer. Nico didn’t know if he was imagining it but he could of swore his bartender’s face flushed red. He sipped his drink. 

It wasn’t Jack Daniel’s, but Nico knew he had no reason to assume it would be. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a significant amount of time since Will had given his him his first drink and it’s safe to say that Nico is gone. Will apprehensively refilled his glass every time it got low and Nico downed them all. He forgot about being alone, he forgot about his friends ditching him, he forgot about how much he hated his life. All he could think about was his bartender. 

As Will continued to fuck up everything, Nico fantasized about him. In his head, he pretended they were boyfriends in love. From having a picnic by the ocean to getting nasty in the bedroom, he thought out each scenario. He knew it was pathetic to think of a stranger in this way, but at this point, Nico really didn’t give a fuck. 

The club was starting to empty out, and Nico caught a glimpse of Leo and Calypso making out in a dark corner. He should probably leave soon, only a couple other people were still sitting at the bar and Nico was pretty sure if he drank anymore, he would die. 

“Bartender?” Nico slurred, calling Will over. “The tab.” It was a lot quieter than it had been so Nico didn’t have to shout. Will performed Nico’s request and handed him the bill. 

“Shit? I drank this much?” Nico exclaimed. Will giggled. Fucking giggled. “You think this is funny, you blond bartender.” 

Will smiled softly at him, “I have no idea what you’re saying, is someone here with you?” 

Oh God, he was so beautiful when he smiled, Nico never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire existence.

His bartender laughed heartily, his face a light pink, “Well, I get off in about 5 minutes if you’ll wait for me.” 

Oh...had he said that out loud? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico’s not entirely sure what happened, but he woke up on Piper’s couch with the worst headache he had ever felt. 

Piper was sitting on the chair across from him eating yogurt, “Good morning.” 

He sat up, confused. “What the fuck happened? Why am I here.”

Setting down her yogurt, Piper proceeding to tell him about the previous night. How Nico had called over Jason to pay his outrageous bar bill and then disappeared. Apparently everyone had searched the whole city for Nico, only to find him making out with Will Solace, a Biology major at their college, in the city park. After Percy almost killed the guy, Will told them that Nico had been staring at him all night and making suggestive comments. Will had thought Nico wanted to hook up so they left together. 

“He goes to our school?” Nico inquired. “I kissed a guy?” 

Piper rolled her eyes, “Your tongue was down his throat.” 

“And I don’t remember any of it?!” Nico yelled in outrage before falling back on the couch. Typical. He actually kisses a guy, a hot guy, and it’s like it never happened. Add that to the list of stupid things in Nico’s life. 

“Call him,” Piper suggested, shrugging her shoulders. Nico perked up when she said that. “Everyone knows he has a gigantic crush on you, and you didn’t even know his name.” 

Nico squinted. “Crush on me? We’ve never met before tonight.” Piper gave Nico a dumbfounded look. “Nico...you have like, three classes with him.” 

That was probably true, Nico never gave a shit about anyone in his school besides his friends, he’d never notice a random blond kid. “Whatever, then I guess I’m forced to see him again.” 

Nico excused himself to the bathroom where he started to wash his grimy face. Will Solace, huh? Likes him? Kissed him? It’s strange, no one’s ever liked Nico in that way, he’s always been by himself. Could someone as good looking as Will really be into a person like Nico? He considered calling Piper out on her bullshit when he noticed something written on his left wrist: 

I’d love to see you again,   
241-584-3600   
Will


End file.
